


Meeting You

by Nell_little0110



Series: Neo Titans [4]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nell_little0110/pseuds/Nell_little0110
Summary: Terrible title, I know, but that's all I could come up with... Sorry guys.... Some late teen!jainell first meeting stuff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible title, I know, but that's all I could come up with... Sorry guys.... Some late teen!jainell first meeting stuff.

Nell POV: Peace and quiet. Finally. Don’t get me wrong, I love my job, and the extended family that has come along with it. But some nights, I just want to be alone. Or at least, that’s what I thought. 

Steph had given me the night off, and I intended to do absolutely nothing all night. Just stay up into the early hours of the morning watching movies and whatever else I could find to fill my time. It was the perfect night to do so too. A dark, stormy night came over Gotham, and the thunder and rain made me calm, and filled the apartment I was in. I opened the window just a bit, even though a part of me was certain that if Damian were here, he’d yell at me for leaving such a easy access way open, and being so careless. But I can handle myself, I am sure of it. But for safe measures, I left one of the bo staffs Tim had given me during training one day somewhere hidden next to the window. 

I turned the TV back on and switched it back to netflix, getting ready for a long night in. After setting up the couch with as many pillows and blankets that I could find, I went to the kitchen to get a bunch of snacks to last me through the night. As soon as I filled the small glass covered coffee table with the food, I heard a knock on the window. Damian? Who else would be knocking on a window, five stories up, in the middle of the night. But, like Steph always said, you can never be too sure. I took a deep breath, and slowly made my way towards the window, noticing how much more violent the storm had gotten in just a few moments, and grabbed the staff. I stood there for a bit, unsure of what to actually do with the staff, and if I should even respond to the knock.

“Um, hi. Can I come in, or?”

That was a voice I did not recognize at all. It definitely wasn't Steph, or Damian, or even Colin. It was the voice of a boy, maybe around my age? He didn’t sound like he came here to cause me any harm, and in fact sounded very patient, but also in pain. If anyone asked, the pain in his voice is why I let him in, and not that his voice sounded kinda attractive, cause i’d never hear the end of it.

“Uh, yeah, sure.” I opened the window all the way so that the figure, who I could now tell was masked, could make his way inside. I stood back and watched as he struggled to get inside, mostly because of shock, and also because of the insignia I saw on his chest. A lightning bolt. A Flash. After hearing him grunt in pain, I came to my senses and went over to help him. 

“Thanks.” Grabbing hold of his right arm, I led him to the couch in the main room, turning on the light to get a better view of him. Jet black hair, hazel brown eyes, freckles, tall, slender but toned body, perfect for a runner. I guess he noticed me going over him, because he began to laugh, catching my attention again. 

“Like what you see?” After laughing a little at his own joke, he began to cough and hold his side, the part of him that I assumed was in pain. 

“Here let me help you with that.” I ran to the kitchen to get some ice, then to the bathroom to get the upgraded first aid kit that Alfred had given to me, in hopes that I would always be able to take care of myself, or someone else in this situation. I pushed some of the snacks I had piled on the table to the floor, so that I could make room for the kit, and gave the ice pack to the injured hero.

“So, i’m sorry for being so rude, but who are you exactly?” I knew who he was actually, well his alias anyway. Everyone in the superhero community was well aware of the Flash, and his children. I knew about his background story and all, about how he lost his powers and that weird accident that brought them back, but not who he really was. Which, now that I think about it is kinda weird. Why didn’t I know who he was. I’d have to ask Damian about this later. I didn’t want to appear like I knew too much, because I didn’t want my identity to somehow get out. 

“You sure you don’t know who I am?” He smirked, pointing to my shirt. Crap. Today would be the day I would wear my Flash tee. To say that I was a fan would be an understatement, but really I got this shirt just to piss Damian off. Colin’s got a superman one to match. 

I blushed, and felt embarrassed for being so rude, and then having it backfire in my face. I coughed a bit, trying to cover my face from pure embarrassment, only earning a laugh from him in return. So much for trying to be tough.

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s cool. I’m Ja-Haste. I’m Haste.” I looked up to see the expression on his face, but he quickly turned his head. I noticed the slip up he made, but couldn’t figure out why he had done that so easily. As long as he’s been in the hero business, it shouldn’t of been that easy for him to almost give his identity away, but maybe it’s been a long night for him or something.

“Haste. Why are you so far out? I thought you stayed in keystone city.” I asked him as I motioned for him to lift the top half of his suit up, so I couldn’t get a look at his injury. 

“I was here tonight helping a friend.” Robin? “I got a little lost, and he told me to find you. That you were one of his friends. That you could help me. Even though, i’m not really sure how he has any friends, that guy.” Yep definitely Robin. I laughed a little, and he gave me a knowing smile. Maybe he had put it all together already? As he lifted up his top half, I noticed the huge purple bruise he had under his left rib cage, it looked like he had gotten hit with something. I lifted my hand to touch it, a motion that I did not quite understand why I was doing it, and touched the bruised flesh. Earning a painful groan for him, and a blush filled my face. What am I doing? I gave him the ice pack to put on the wound, but not without noticing the toned stomach he had, and found myself blushing even harder. 

He coughed, probably just as embarrassed. We sat there in silence for a second before I spoke up again. But before I could do so, my phone rang, and relief washed of me, and I could see him start to relax a bit too.

“Hello. Oh yeah, he’s here. Yeah he’s fine, just a nasty bruise. Uh huh. What? Right now, but he’s still kind of hurt and the storm is getting worse! No I do not! I do not! Whatever bird brains, i’ll tell him what you said. Bye.” I hung up the phone in aggravation and turn to see Haste staring back at me bewildered. 

“Um, Robin says he needs you to meet him at the roof of the mall between the bank and the park..” He shook his head, and began to pull the top half of his suit back down and stand up. 

“You can take the ice pack, uh if you want to.” I said, trying to make conversation or something to make the air less awkward.

He smiled at me again. Man he had a gorgeous smile. “No thanks, but thank you for helping me out. I didn’t get your name?” He held out his hand. 

“Nell! I mean, my name is Nell. If you ever need anything while you’re in Gotham, i’d be happy to help you out.” I shook his hand, trying to cover up my over excited outburst. Man, if Damian and Steph could see me now. 

“Thanks Nell, I’ll see you around.” He walked towards my window and began to climb out, but turned around once more.

“Oh, and by the way.” He nodded towards my kitchen table, where my batgirl suit was draped over one of the chairs. “You might wanna find a better place to hide that. Wouldn’t want anyone to find out about your secret identity.” He smirked once more before jumping out of the window. 

I am such an idiot.


End file.
